Viridian
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Astoria es una chica inglesa de 16 años. Su vida es muy común, hasta el día que se topa con cierto grupo de chicos y descubre que hay un mundo mágico que existe dentro del mundo que ella conoce. Así, sus problemas ahora tienen cara de magos tenebrosos, inquisidores y estar enamorada de lo que lo que llaman un "Sangre Pura." ¿Qué puede hacer ella al respecto?
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

_"Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

**Desde el vamos, quiero aclarar que este es un AU (Alternative Universe) mágico. Intentaré mantener la personalidad canon de los personajes lo mejor posible, pero al estar en un universo con otras reglas y con otro argumento, es posible que una que otra cosita cambie. En todo caso, espero que sea de vuestro agrado.**

**El titulo, Viridián, es una tonalidad del verde y no es más que una alusión al color de Slytherin con una palabrita novedosa. **

**Ojala que el prologo sea lo suficientemente claro para asentar el terreno de por donde irán las cosas. En todo caso, si tenéis dudas, las iré aclarando a lo largo de la historia, ya sea de forma directa o, como es idóneo, a través de la narrativa. **

**¡De ante mano, gracias por leer!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Viridian<strong>_

**Prologo**

En la antigüedad, la especie humana propició tanta destrucción que rozó el limite de la extinción, poniendo en peligro a todo ser vivo a su alrededor. Durante ese periodo, una nueva especie dominante surgió, con más poder que la anterior. La sabia naturaleza decidió que ellos serían los verdugos de los humanos y crearían una nueva era que trajera consigo paz al planeta entero. Sin embargo, en aquellos tiempos ancestrales, la nueva especie no fue capaz de acabar con la humanidad. Por el contrario, los tomó bajo su protección y les guió por el mejor camino.

Entonces, aquellos nuevos seres de increíble fuerza, sabiduría y poderes fuera de lo normal, fueron llamados magos y brujas. Su apariencia era igual que la de los humanos, con la diferencia de que eran inmune a las enfermedades y envejecían con mayor lentitud, por lo que su vida era cuatro veces más larga. La humanidad les temía tanto como les respetaba, pero convivían juntos, ayudándose mutuamente. Al menos así fue hasta que los hombres, volviendo a ceder a la sed de poder, hicieron cosas atroces en contra de sus protectores, acusándolos incluso de tener pactos con el diablo.

Fue en aquellos años cuando la división se formó. Por el lado de los humanos se creó una asociación de inquisidores, mientras que los magos formaron una organización para protegerse entre ellos. Hubieron varias guerras, pero poco a poco, ambas especies pusieron distancia los unos de los otros. Así pues, la sociedad mágica decidió vivir en su propio mundo, exiliando silenciosamente al ser humano y haciéndole creer falsamente que ellos eran los que dominaban la tierra.

De esa forma, mientras los hombres formaban sus imperios y gobiernos, los magos dictaminaron tener un concejo que fuese conformado por los más capaces de su especie y un miembro de cada otra especie mágica, como los duendes, los vampiros, los centauros, las banshees y demás. Ese concejo fue nombrado como la Corte de Wizengamot, la cual se encargaría de crear y propiciar leyes que beneficiaran al mundo mágico.

Los años trascurrieron y desde las sombras, aquellos seres continuaron con su noble misión de preservar la armonía lo mejor posible. No obstante, como nada es perfecto en esta vida, el sistema que había estado funcionando tan bien durante siglos, comenzó a verse corrompido de diferentes formas. Un mago aprovechó esas debilidades para crear un grupo extremista llamado los Caballeros de Walpurgis, cuyo objetivo era que las criaturas mágicas gobernasen por encima de los humanos. No solo magos y brujas se unieron a la causa, sino que otras tantas criaturas consideraron que ya era hora de una nueva era.

Para mal fortuna de aquel mago, que se hizo llamar Voldemort, los Sangre Pura de su especie intervinieron. Veintiocho nobles familias cuyo linaje inmaculado les dotaba de un poder tan grande que con solo desearlo podían reducir el mundo a escombros, encerraron a Voldemort en una celda que estaba más allá del tiempo y el espacio, condenando sus actos con una eterna vida de soledad. Mientras que el mundo mágico, temeroso de sus lideres, volvió a acatar las reglas de antaño y el curso siguió sin que los humanos sospecharan nada.

Así llegamos a los años de 1980's, a una mansión en Inglaterra, donde dos pequeñas niñas jugaban, ignorando que a unos metros de distancia estaba la entrada a la caverna donde el mago tenebroso había sido encerrado.

—Ya perdiste de nuevo la pelota, ¡le diré a mamá! —amenazó una de ellas.

—¡No! ¡No, por favor! Iré por ella —rogó, temerosa de que la fuesen a castigar por perder los juguetes de nuevo.

—Está bien, aquí te espero —dijo la otra niña, cruzándose de brazos de forma muy altanera.

La menor hizo una mueca y luego suspiró. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Se alejó con pasos rápidos y para nada cautelosos, entrando temerariamente a la caverna subterránea que se escondía detrás de varios arbustos. La pelota estaba en la entrada, tan solo bastaba con estirar los brazos y tomarla. Demasiado fácil para que algo saliera mal, y aún así, pasó lo que no tenía que pasar. La pequeña se fue de bruces hacia adentro de la caverna. Cayó como un gato, de rodillas y amortiguando el impacto con sus manos, pero eso no evitó que se lastimara.

—¡No! —se escuchó el grito de la otra al verla caer—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupada, con forme se acercaba.

—Estoy bien —refunfuñó la niña, levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo como si nada.

La más pequeña tomó la pelota y la lanzó fuera, para luego salir con algo de ayuda de la otra. Luego de eso, las niñas volvieron a casa a curar las heridas de la más pequeña, ignorando que unas cuantas gotas de sangre habían sido derramadas sobre las piedras de la caverna. Ésto último no tendría nada de malo, de no ser por un detalle: La sangre comenzaba a brillar y la mancha se extendía, formando un charco color carmín.

Entonces se escuchó una risa muy profunda, tenebrosa y maléfica. Enseguida, una manos salieron de aquel charco de sangre, agarrándose de los bordes, y un hombre emergió, como quien sale de un pozo. Sus rasgos, aunque humanos, tenía más parecido con los de una serpiente.

Con el viento se escuchó el antiguo hechizo que lo había encerrado ahí:_ "El sello durará por la eternidad y ningún mago, bruja, humano o ser mágico podrá deshacer la maldición. Nosotros, los veintiocho sagrados, nos aseguraremos de que así sea."_

Voldemort comenzó a reír. Esos malditos sangre pura serían los primeros en sufrir por lo que le habían hecho. Claro, primero tenía que recuperar su poder, ya que tantos años de encierro lo habían debilitado.


	2. Capítulo 01

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

_"Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

**Antes que nada quiero decir que ¡agradezco mil vuestro apoyo! y al mismo tiempo me da cosita decepcionarles y no cumplir las expectativas, pero vamos, aquí está por fin el primer capi de esta locura que espero os guste.**

**¡Disfruten y gracias por leer! ^^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Viridian<strong>_

**Capitulo 1: ******Una cita desastrosa****

Los primeros rayos del sol golpearon su rostro sin clemencia, causando incomodidad. El despertador aún no sonaba, así que la joven de cabello castaño se giró sobre su cama y se tapó la cabeza con las sabanas.

—¡Tory! ¡Asty! ¡Pulga! ¡Astoria! —la llamaron por diferentes nombres, pero no contestó. Se hizo la dormida, hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

—¡Diantres, Daphne! ¿Como consigues hacer tanto escándalo? —refunfuñó desde su posición.

—Es porque no te levantas a tiempo —insistió la rubia, tirando de las sabanas, obligando a su hermana a que reaccionara—. No me digas que has olvidado qué día es hoy —dijo, notando como la otra chica lucía más perdida que un pingüino en el desierto—. ¡Hoy saldremos en una cita con Andy y Matt! —le recordó, frunciendo el ceño y yendo directo al armario para sacarle algo de ropa.

—Recuerdame, ¿por qué tengo que ir yo? —se quejó la chica de apenas dieciséis años, volviendo a acostarse en la cama. ¡Joder! Era sábado, merecía descansar un poco de la rutina diaria del colegio, las lecciones de violín y el club de gimnasia.

—Porque soy tu hermana mayor y Matt convenció a su hermano de salir conmigo con la condición de que tú salieras con él —explicó muy quitada de la pena, para luego fulminar con la mirada a su hermana menor—. ¡Astoria! —gritó al notar que la susodicha aún no salía de la cama.

—Voy, voy —masculló aún somnolienta. Menudos líos en los que era involucrada sin querer.

Dos horas después, entre tirones, gritos y chantajes, Daphne había conseguido que su hermana estuviera presentable para cuando los chicos llegaran. Mientras tanto, bajaron a desayunar.

Andy y Matt no eran dos chicos que ya conocían, desde hacía varios años de hecho. Andrew Macarty o Andy para los amigos, era el chico más guapo del curso de Daphne y su amor platónico desde la secundaria. Matthew era el hermano mayor de Andy, un tipo también muy atractivo, pero un Don Juan de primera. Ambos eran los únicos herederos de una de las más ricas familias de la nación. Las Greengrass, por supuesto, al pertenecer a la clase alta de Londres, llevaban años codeándose con ellos, pese a no haber convivido mucho. Eran chicas con una posición lo suficientemente acomodada para disfrutar de la vida sin preocupaciones. Sus padres eran los dueños de una corporación de electrónicos, por lo que no los solían ver demasiado, y tal vez por eso era que Daphne, en particular, le gustaba demasiado socializar y arrastraba a su hermana con ella.

Apenas terminaron el desayuno, se fueron a la sala esperar. Aunque en realidad no tuvieron que esperar mucho. No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando el timbre de la mansión sonó y una chica del servició fue a responder. Un par de segundos después, los chicos hicieron su aparición frente a ellas.

—Buenos días, señoritas —saludó de forma galante, un tipo alto y rubio, con ojos verdes y sonrisa de portada de revista.

—Hola, chicas —a un lado de él, estaba otro chico de menor estatura, también rubio y atractivo, de ojos color café muy claro.

—Matthew, Andrew —respondió Astoria, llamándolos respectivamente por sus nombres a forma de saludo.

Daphne, por su lado, saludó nerviosamente con la mano y una sonrisa tonta. Para ella si era importante aquella cita.

—¿Nos vamos? Traje el auto —se adelantó a decir Matthew, mostrando las llaves.

—Mientras no nos mates —concedió la castaña, esbozando media sonrisa—. Yo me siento atrás y más te vale no exceder el limite de velocidad —declaró ya más sería, caminando hacia la salida sin esperar por su hermana. Entre más pronto empezaran con aquello, más pronto terminarían y podría volver a la comodidad de su habitación a dormir todo lo que no había dormido durante la semana.

La actitud de Astoria irritó un poco a la rubia, pero no se iba a amargar por eso cuando estaba teniendo una cita con Andrew. Así pues, los cuatro jóvenes decidieron ir al centro comercial, no habían planeado mucho su encuentro realmente.

Tras unos quince minutos de viaje, llegaron por fin a su destino. Apenas pusieron un pie dentro del enorme edificio, se dividieron en parejas y decidieron tomar diferentes rumbos, con la promesa de reunirse en los puestos de comida cuando hubiesen pasado dos horas. Astoria y Matt no tuvieron ningún problema con ello, especialmente la chica que solo estaba ahí para que su hermana tuviera la oportunidad de ligar con el chico que le gustaba. Con eso en mente, ella y Matt comenzaron a pasear en silencio, viendo a través de las vitrinas, hasta que el chico decidió entrar a un local donde vendía video juegos.

—No sabía que te gustaban estas cosas —comentó Astoria, admirando los títulos de los juegos sin mucho interés.

—No sabes muchas de mí, y no te haría daño que intentaras conocerme un poco —replicó tranquilamente el rubio.

Astoria le miró con una ceja enarcada. Matthew Allen Macarty, tenía diecinueve años y repetía su último año de preparatoria por alguna razón que nadie sabía. Era un tipo arrogante y presumido, que tenía a todas las chicas detrás de él. Hijo primogénito de una familia que tenía muchos negocios, tanto en el Reino Unido, como en otras partes del mundo, estaba podrido en dinero. Resultaba muy fácil catalogarlo como el niño bueno para nada que solo asistía a la escuela para socializar e inflar su ego en lugar de estudiar, pues ya tenía un futuro asegurado. ¿Qué más necesitaba saber de él para detestarlo?

—Dudo mucho descubrir algo interesante —contestó de forma seca, tomando un juego y pretendiendo que leía la descripción.

—Esa es la actitud, tan entusiasta —ironizó el chico, riendo un poco entre dientes.

Ella volteó a verlo de mala manera al escucharlo. No es que fuera una amargada, era solo que los chicos como Matthew no le llamaban la atención ni como amigos. De hecho, en general, prefería evitar a las personas que parecían tomarse la vida a la ligera y actuar como si todo fuese una gran broma.

—¡Oh! Disculpa si mi actitud te molesta —le respondió con el mismo tono que había utilizado él—. Todo mundo sabe como soy, no sé ni porque le pusiste una condición tan tonta a mi hermana, cuando bien podías ahorrarte el mal rato —añadió sería y con reproche.

Durante unos segundos no hubo respuesta.

—Justamente porque te he estado observando, pensé que sería buena idea —dijo él finalmente, suavizando su expresión—. Pese a que siempre hemos estado en cursos diferentes, siempre he notado que en el colegio te la pasas estudiando, metida en los libros y las actividades extra escolares. Hasta donde tengo memoria, desde primaria has pertenecido al club de música y gimnasia, por lo que dedicas tu tiempo libre a practicar y yo me pregunto, ¿a que hora te diviertes? ¿Cuando descansas?

Aquellas palabras dejaron muda a Astoria. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Matt pensaba así. Además, viendo su vida desde aquella perspectiva, sonaba como si fuese una adicta al trabajo, como sus padres. Tal vez, ella, a diferencia de Daphne, prefería imitar a sus progenitores, ocupándose lo más posible para no tener tiempo de pensar en lo sola que se encontraba.

—Lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo —declaró, intentando sonar lo más indiferente posible. Colocó de vuelta el juego en el estante y desvió la mirada hacia un poster de Final Fantasy—. Pero gracias por preocuparte —agregó con un tono muy bajo y suave.

—¿Eso significa que ésto es oficialmente una cita? —le molestó un poco, sonriendo y tomando por fin el último disco de la más resiente entrega de una famosa franquicia de videojuegos.

—En tus sueños —bufó Astoria, rodando los ojos y caminando de largo hacia la entrada, dejando a Matt en la caja registradora.

—Tienes mucha suerte, muchacho, este nuevo RPG se acabó muy pronto, es el último que nos queda —decía el viejo dependiente de la tienda, que posiblemente no sabía demasiado de lo que hablaba, pero intentaba ser amistoso con los jóvenes clientes.

—Si, gracias —respondió el chico, pagando con una tarjeta de débito.

—Te espero afuera —avisó la joven, saliendo de tienda sin voltear atrás.

Se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de la entrada del local, mirando al rededor con la esperanza de encontrar algo interesante y lo encontró. Un grupo de chicos caminaba en su dirección y si bien no tenían nada de extraordinario, su presencia se imponía. Eran tres chicos, uno moreno con traje gris claro y lentes de sol, otros dos más corpulentos que lo flanqueaba y que bien podían ser confundidos con guarda espaldas.

—¿Serán actores extranjeros? —preguntó alguien.

—Tal vez son modelos —comentó una chica.

—Los tres son muy lindos —dijeron un grupito de amigas.

—El de la izquierda parece un osito —chilló otra niñata, de esas que destacaban por intentar lucir mayor de lo que en realidad era.

Más comentarios tontos de las niñas y adolescentes no se hicieron esperar. Astoria puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio. ¡Genial, solo eso le faltaba! Odiaba tanto cuando situaciones así se presentaban. Siendo la clase de chica que había llegado a estar en parecencia de actores y músicos famosos, podía decir que tenía razones más que suficientes para detestar profundamente a ese tipo de chicas.

—Blaise, si Draco se entera de que venimos aquí... —murmuró uno de los chicos corpulentos, dirigiéndose al de tez morena.

—Tranquilo, Vincent, es solo de entrada por salida —contestó sonriendo—. Además ustedes también quieren ese juego, ¿no? De lo contrario no me hubieran acompañado —argumentó a su favor.

El grupo siguió su camino, acercándose más hacia donde estaba ella parada. La joven tuvo un mal presentimiento en ese momento, pero antes de que su cabeza pudiera procesar la información, todo lo malo que podía pasar, pasó. Matthew caminó hacia ella, después de pagar. El trío de chico apuestos pasó a su lado, rumbo al local de videojuegos. Entonces, una alarma sonó y un hombre salió corriendo de una de las tienda. Se escuchó a alguien gritar y luego, Astoria observó como el tipo sacaba una pistola y se abalanzaba sobre su compañero, tomándolo a la fuerza.

—¡Matthew! —gritó alarmada.

—¡Nadie se mueva! —advirtió el ladrón, que mantenía el arma apuntado fijamente a la cabeza del rubio, mientras en su otra mano llevaba el botín.

Los guardias de seguridad no tardaron en aparecer, pero no podían hacer demasiado con un tipo más armado que ellos y que encima tenía un rehén.

—Por favor, sea razonable —pidió uno de los guardias, intentando acercarse lo suficiente para desarmar al hombre.

—¡Un paso más y lo mato! —advirtió el ladrón, retrocediendo lentamente hacia un local de dulces, arrastrando consigo a Matt.

Astoria estaba demasiado impresionada que le tomó varios minutos pensar con claridad. Cuando reaccionó, sacó desesperadamente su celular. Necesitaba avisarle a alguien y pedir ayuda.

—¡Alguien llame a la policía! —gritó una señora mayor, llamando la atención de todas las personas que se habían quedado heladas ante el acontecimiento. Lamentablemente, también alertó al ladrón, quien de inmediato miró a Astoria de mala forma. La chica estaba llamando a su hermana, pero el hombre no lo interpreto así.

—¡Tú! —la apuntó con el arma—. ¡Tira ese celular al suelo o tu noviesito se muere! —amenazó, presionando con fuerza innecesaria el cañón de la pistola contra la mejilla de Matthew.

—Yo-yo... —la castaña estaba tan asustada que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de desmentir semejante barbaridad. Balbuceó y terminó dejando caer el aparato al suelo, pateándolo ligeramente hacia el hombre, por si las dudas.

—Muy bien —dijo con algo más de confidencia el ladrón—. ¡Ahora entren a la tienda! ¡Tú, tú, tú y tú también! —exigió, apuntando a Astoria y al grupo de chicos que se había quedado observando a pocos metros.

Ante la mirada preocupada de los guardias de seguridad, los jóvenes siguieron la orden, volviéndose así rehenes de aquel loco. El dependiente de la tienda de dulces, se había quedado paralizado, tanto que ni intervino cuando el asaltante bajó la puerta y las ventanas, encerrándolos a todos.

—Ahora si estamos jodidos —susurró el chico llamado Vincent, suspirando con fastidio.

—¡Oh, vamos! Va a ser entretenido. Esto no es algo que pase todos los días —comentó de forma muy despreocupada el que se llamaba Blaise.

Astoria frunció el ceño al escucharlos. ¿Qué clase de idiota se tenía que ser para actuar así? ¡Los podían matar! Y esos tipos actuaban como si estuvieran viendo a un mimo en el parque.

—Tú, la chica, toma la cinta para hacer moños y atale las manos a todos —ordenó el hombre, lanzando a Matt al suelo, para luego apuntarles con el arma.

—Estoy bien, haz lo que te pide —susurró el chico, quien había quedado de rodillas a un lado de ella e intentaba sonreír un poco pese a la situación.

Astoria entendió que Matthew intentaba darle ánimos. Solo por eso asintió con la cabeza y obedeció.

—¿No cree que hubiera sido mejor huir, en lugar de encerrarse aquí? —preguntó el joven corpulento cuyo nombre no había sido mencionado.

La chica comenzó por atar las manos del dependiente, mientras se preguntaba cómo era posible que una persona tuviera deseos suicidas, porque eso era claro que aquellos tipos se querían morir, de lo contrario no se explicaba porque les importaba tan poco estar a la merced de un tipo armado. ¡Sentido común, por favor!

—¡Nunca me hubiera dejado salir de igual forma! —contestó el asaltante.

—Y aunque lo hubieran dejado salir, robó joyas, Gregory. Los diamantes, las esmeraldas y los rubíes están marcados, todo mundo lo sabe. No hubiera podido vender nada aunque quisiera —comentó tranquilamente el moreno, esbozando una sonrisa ladina, como quien tiene una conversación amistosa a la hora del té.

—¡Callate! —advirtió el ladrón, apuntándole de forma temblorosa—. ¡Lo tengo todo bajo control y fríamente calculado! Por eso estamos aquí. Los cambiaré a ustedes y a las joyas por dinero que no esté marcado —confesó.

Mientras hablaban, Astoria terminó de atarles las manos a todos, incluyendo a Matt. Luego, volteó a ver al hombre y le extendió la cinta, como esperando que ahora él le atara las manos a ella.

—¿Por qué lo hace? —preguntó ella, casi inocentemente.

El asaltante, quien tomó la cinta y la guardó en su bolsillo, se quedó mirando a Astoria por varios segundos.

—Por el dinero —contestó de forma obvia.

—Ella lo que pregunta es para qué quiere el dinero —aclaró Blaise, con cierto tono burlón, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de hombre.

—¡No soy estúpido! ¡Y estoy hablando con ella! —respondió con un gruñido.

La joven se extrañó un poco, más porque no la habían atado como esperaba. Parecía como si le estuviera dando una trato especial por alguna razón. Guardó silencio por varios segundos, observando y analizando la situación. El tipo, aunque tosco, lucía ojeroso y demacrado, pero no olía a nada extraño como para decir que se trataba de un vicioso o algo parecido. ¿Podría tratarse de algún enfermo terminal? Eso explicaría el por qué no le importaba correr aquel riesgo.

—Señor asaltante —llamó la chica al no saber como dirigirse a él.

—Mi nombre es Mark —aclaró el hombre.

—¿Cree que es prudente andarnos diciendo su nombre? ¿O es un nombre falso? —habló nuevamente aquel chico que no conocía el significado de guardar silencio, ni siquiera porque su vida dependía de ello.

—Señor Mark —insistió en hablarle, con la intención de distraerlo y evitar que le diera importancia a los comentarios del moreno—. ¿Podría explicarme para que quiere el dinero? —planeó hacerle platica, como había visto en algunos programas de policía donde se llevaba a acabo una negociación.

Obviamente, ella no estaba capacitada para algo de aquella magnitud, pero al menos compraría algo de tiempo para que el hombre se entretuviera, sin hacer ninguna barbarie, en lo que llegaba la policía. De reojo, observó como Blaise rodaba los ojos.

—Para vivir —respondió el asaltante, serio. Astoria espero en silencio, dándole toda su atención, en espera de que dijera algo más—. Hace un par de meses que perdí mi trabajo y no logro conseguir nada. Las empresas prefieren gente joven para hacer el trabajo físico y yo no sé hacer nada más —rió con amargura—. Necesito pagar las deudas, llevar comida a la mesa y no sé qué más hacer —confesó, con una risa muy amarga.

—Entiendo, lo hace por su familia —corroboró Astoria, utilizando el tono más suave de voz que pudo.

El señor Mark inspiraba lastima si uno lo pensaba bien, pero verlo reír como desquiciado y con una pistola en la mano, no ayudaba para nada.

—Tengo tres hijos, dos niñas y un niño —siguió contando él, tranquilizándose—. La niña más grande es como tú... —dijo y se acercó un poco a ella.

Astoria no retrocedió, ni demostró temor, pero Matthew no permaneció calmado ante lo que él consideró como una amenaza. Fue cuestión de segundos y precisión. El rubio tomó un frasco de caramelos y con todas sus fuerzas lo estrelló contra la cabeza del hombre. El cristal se rompió, los dulces rodaron por el suelo y el asaltante se desplomó sobre ellos, inconsciente.

—¡Por Dios! —exclamó la chica, dando unos pasos hacia atrás por la impresión del suceso.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Matt, algo agitado por la adrenalina del momento.

—Menudo golpe —comentó Blaise con una sonrisa, ganándose una mirada de reproche que pronto se transformó en una de sorpresa cuando la pareja vio como se quitaba fácilmente los amarres.

—¿Por qué algo me dice que interiormente estás decepcionado de que no hubiese ocurrido algo mayor? —dijo Astoria con un ácido tono irónico.

Vincent y Gregory rieron de forma ahogada, mientras que el moreno solo se encogió de hombros. La chica rodó los ojos.

—¿Usted se encuentra bien? —Matt se dirigió ahora hacia el dependiente, quien estaba aún paralizado por el miedo, pálido y temblando.

—Será mejor que salgamos de aquí antes de que despierte —señaló la Astoria, desatando las manos de su compañero y luego las del dependiente.

Así, ignorando la actitud de aquel trío de idiotas, abrieron el local y salieron de ahí, ante la curiosa mirada de varias personas, incluyendo a los policías. Matt explicó a los oficiales que el asaltante se encontraba inconsciente y lo que había pasado. Por otro lado, Astoria intentó intervenir un poco, diciendo cosas buenas a favor del hombre, por compasión. Ambos jóvenes le hablaban al mismo oficial casi al mismo tiempo y el pobre apenas podía tomar nota.

El trío de chicos también estaba siendo interrogados, aunque por lo que se podía ver, parecía que los que interrogadores eran ellos. O al menos así fue hasta que en medio de toda aquella conmoción, la cual ya estaba siendo cubierta por los medios de comunicación, algo levantó revuelo: la llegada de una pareja. Abriéndose paso entre la gente, iba un chico trajeado, alto, delgado, con lentes de sol y de cabello tan rubio que casi podía catalogarse como platino. A un lado de ese tipo andaba una chica casi de su misma estatura, de larga cabellera lacia y oscura, con vestimenta elegante y lentes enormes que cubrían la mayor parte de su cara.

—Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini —llamó el rubio, quien arrastraba de manera arrogante las vocales.

—Ya nos jodimos —susurró Blaise, chasqueando la lengua al ver a aquellos dos.

—¿Qué esperan para venir? —insistió la pelinegra, cruzándose de brazos.

Las cámaras se enfocaron en ellos, y algunas miradas curiosas también. Aquel peculiar grupo tenía una imagen demasiado buena como para pasar desapercibidos en medio de tanto alboroto.

—¿Se puede saber en que diantres estaban pensando para venir a un lugar como este? —preguntó el recién llegado, quitándose los lentes en el acto y dedicándoles una profunda mirada reprobatoria.

—Todo fue idea de Blaise, Draco —se excusó enseguida Vincent.

—Es Lord Malfoy y lo saben —corrigió la chica.

—Callate, Pansy. Si tanto te importara respetar jerarquías, debiste de haberme dicho lo de su salida mucho antes —contestó él, sin siquiera voltear a verla. La joven tan solo inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, pero sin perder aquel aire petulante.

—Lo siento, Draco, quería un juego y no podía esperar todo el jodido protocolo. Eso fue lo que pasó. Fue mi culpa, ¿contento? —admitió Blaise, dando un paso hacia al frente.

—Me importa un soberano pepino de quien fue la culpa —replicó Malfoy—. Saben de sobra que son mi responsabilidad mientras estamos aquí y el único afectado por su mal comportamiento voy a ser yo —les recordó.

El rubio lucía serio y tranquilo, aunque en su mirada se reflejaba lo furioso que estaba. Astoria, quien estaba escuchando atentamente la conversación, se acercó algo molesta hacia ellos, ignorando a Matt por completo.

La joven Greengrass se plantó frente al tipo que llamaban Draco y le miró directamente, descubriendo con sorpresa que tenía un color de ojos imposible. Sus iris eran grises. No el usual gris que resultaba por la supuesta cantidad de melanina que interfería con los pigmentos azules o verdes, sino un gris ceniza, tan claro y carente de color que parecía que estaba viendo pequeños trozos de cristal. De igual forma, pese a estar ligeramente impresionada, le retó.

—¿Sabes? Aunque tus amigos tengan un claro problema de tendencias suicidas, la acaban de pasar mal y no tienes porque tratarles así —declaró ella, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—¿Y tú quien demonios te crees para hablarle a él así? —saltó furiosamente Pansy a intervenir, interponiéndose entre ella y el rubio.

—Ella ayudó a que las cosas no pasaran a mayores durante el altercado —informó Blaise tranquilamente.

Draco puso una mano sobre el hombro de Pansy y la apartó hacia un lado como si de un mueble se tratara, manteniendo su vista fija en la chica delante de él. A simple vista, Astoria lucía muy común y simplona con su tez clara, cabello color castaño y ojos del mismo color, como el 80% de la población mundial.

—¿Cual es tú nombre? —preguntó Malfoy, haciendo como si los otros dos no hubieran hablando.

—¿Importa? —inquirió ella, enarcando una ceja y ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

El joven rubio sonrió muy ligeramente y se bufó con un meneo de cabeza.

—Realmente no, es obvio que no eres quien pienso que eres —aquellas palabras fueron dichas más para si mismo que para compartir con los demás.

—¿Disculpa? —Astoria lucía un poco más confundida que antes. ¿Por qué se topaba con tanto tipos raros en un mismo día?

—¡Deja de tutear a Draco! —masculló la otra chica, sin molestarse en ocultar sus evidentes celos por aquella pequeña conversación que ella consideraba demasiado confianzuda.

—Pansy, te dije que te callaras, ¿no puedes seguir una orden tan básica? —dijo el chico, cambiando su semblante enseguida y Astoria le contempló con cierto temor. Algo, muy parecido a su instinto de supervivencia, le decía que no era buena idea hacer enojar a ese tipo.

—Eh, hermano, ya corta el rollo —se metió Blaise, rompiendo el ambiente tenso que se estaba formando—. Al final de cuentas aquí no pasó nada. Es mejor si nos vamos de una vez, antes de que los reporteros comiencen a acosarnos —agregó, caminado hasta estar a un lado de Draco para darle una palmadita en la espalda.

El aludido suspiró de mala gana e hizo una seña a los otros chicos.

—Andando —ordenó Malfoy, girándose sobre sus propios talones y poniéndose de nuevo los lentes para marcharse de una vez.

Astoria se quedó inmóvil en su lugar y observó como el grupo se alejaba, ignorando a la gente a su alrededor. ¿Qué había pasado exactamente? No estaba segura, pero se sentía intrigada, especialmente por aquellos ojos.

En medio de su confusión, Matt se acercó a ella, seguido de su hermana y Andrew, quienes lucían muy preocupados al enterarse de lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, tras huir del acoso de los medios y evitar sus nombres, los jóvenes decidieron que era mejor volver a casa y dar por terminada aquella cita. Daphne y Andy quedaron para verse al día siguiente, mientras que los otros dos se despidieron con un simple _"nos vemos en el colegio."_

Pese a lo que había pasado, Astoria no era capaz de pensar en Matt y lo que éste había hecho por ella, sino que en su cabeza seguía rondando aquel tipo llamado Draco Malfoy. Pese a tener aires de ser gente importante, ella nunca había escuchado hablar de ellos, ni les había visto en ninguna otra parte. La curiosidad la mantuvo entretenida el resto del día, el cual dedicó a buscar información en Internet, sin conseguir respuesta alguna.

Lo único que pudo conseguir de aquellos tipos, fue el video de la noticia del asaltó, el cual salió en las noticias de la tarde. Los reporteros, de alguna forma, les habían identificado a ella, a su hermana y los Macarty, pero señalaban como desconocidos a los demás. Era tan extraño, que pese a saber que era una perdida de tiempo, quería averiguar más sobre quienes eran esos chicos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Entonces donde me van a crucificar? He dejado unas cositas que igual y les parecen fuera de lugar, pero os juro que ya tendrán su explicación en un futuro, no desesperen y mejor dejadme vuestra opinión, ¿qué os gusto? ¿qué no les gustó? ¿hacemos apuestas de lo que pasara? xD<strong>

**Nuevamente, gracias por leer y su apoyo incondicional. Recordad que estos fics son por y para vosotros. **

**¡Besos y abrazos! ¡Tened buen inicio de semana!**

**-Ophe.**

* * *

><p><strong>Response to Reviewers<strong>

**EsmeraldCullen02:**

Oins, mujer. ¿Y ahora con el primer capi, qué piensas? ^^U

Me sonroja tanto alago y lo agradezco, pero me da cosita cuando los leo y no estoy segura de si la historia es tan buena como vamos x'DU

En fin, ¡muchas gracias, linda!

**Athena-Black13:**

Espero que así haya sido, aunque solo vaya el primer capi ^^

**Florfleur:**

Awww, me alagas, pero esperemos que continúe bien y no sea como las fotos de hamburguesa de McDonalds, donde se ven acá bien monas al principio y ya cuando te la entregan, te dan una que parece que la agarraron a palos xDU


End file.
